Treasure Hunting Dot
“Treasure Hunting Dot” is the third episode of Dot. It premiered September 8, 2016 in Canada, and later in the US on November 12 of the same year. Short Summary Dots excited to find amazing treasure on a Geocache hunt, but Mom and Hal help her to realize that her family and friends are the treasures that matter most. Plot Dot tries to find her teddy bear, Sgt. Brown Bear. She finds him, and mention that dad had to play the ring toss six time to get the bear, as Scratch barks. She then finds a sticker album, of which Hal has one as well, though with more jewels. She moves an owl to make room for the bear and the album, however, the bear falls off. She grabs the bear, and puts it back on the shelf. She awes at it, ready for more treasure to be added. She heard the doorbell, and she and Scratch run down the stairs to Mrs. Comet to meet Hal. Hal greets Mrs. C., Dot and Scratch. Scratch barks, and Mrs. C laughs. Mrs. C wonders if Hal is ready to do some Geocaching. Hal responds that he is ready. Dot shows Hal to her room, and Mrs. C closes the door. Scratch follows, and Mrs. C goes to get the supplies. Dot shows Hal to her tablet, to show Hal where a cache, or treasure chest, is. Dot tells Hal that there are millions in the world, and when one is found, they can add their names to the logbook. She continues that some of them have treasure they can keep, which could be anything, if something else is swapped for it. Mrs. C come with a filled fanny pack with sunscreen and sanitizer. After Mrs. C asks if Dot and Hal are ready for adventure, they leave the house. A few streets later, they find the first treasure chest. Dot leads, the way, with Mrs. C, walking Scratch, reminding her that they need something to put in its place. Hal they checks for his backpack for things that may be great to put in. He shows a dinosaur figure, a clean pair of underpants that Hal's mom packed in, 2 juice boxes, but one broke in the backpack, causing the underwear to get purple. Which Hal calls them fruit punchy, Scratch then runs, causing Mrs. C to go with him. Around the first corner, they find the first cache. Scratch barks happily, but Hal thinks they should have brought a shovel. Mrs. C reminded the kids they need to look around, but Dot says there is a clue about finding a pot of gold. A few moments later, they find the pot of gold, which was at the end of a drawn rainbow. Hal opens the pot, and Dot gets the chest out, and the two walk carefully and sing that found it, while Scratch barks in happiness. Dot opens it, hoping to find treasure, but only find an inflatable duck floatie. Hal thinks it belonged to an ancient pharaoh who used it sometimes. Dot finds a pad and a pencil, and claims they it isn't museum-worthy. Dot write their names on the log-book, and she tells Mrs. C they other would know they were at that cache. After Hal puts the duck back, they set off to find another cache. They find the next cache in the woods, and Dot says that someone needs to hide really well. By the pond, they find the X, which tells then a skipping stone may break my bone. Dot thinks if they hit the home with the stone, it would break it, but Hal is unsure about stones skipping. Mrs. C says that they do skip on water, and was an expert in grade school. She throws the stone, which skips over the pond, and hits the next cache, which makes Scratch back happily. Dot and Hal sing again, this time on Mom finding it. Mrs. C goes to grab the cache. However, Hal decided he can get it instead, as he can brave the water, unless they are moths, which are gross for him. Hal studies the path, and starts walking on the rocks. One of the rocks falls in the water. Hal gets safely to the cache. With moss in the way, he grabs the dinosaur from earlier and wipes the moss off the cache. Hal gets back to the others, and opens the cache. Unfortunately, there is no treasure in the cache. Hal writes their names in the log-book. Dot thinks they may need to find 100 cache to find the big treasure, but Mrs. C doesn't think they have tome for 100 of them. Hal thinks it time for a juice break, since being an adventurer is thirsty work. Dot reluctantly agrees, and goes on the tablet to find some caches nearby. Mrs. C and Scratch put the cache back on the large rock. Nearby, Hal finds a shady spot to have a juice break. When he takes off the backpack, it slides down the hill, and into the river. He wonder if they can catch it. Dot notices that the next treasure is in a different direction. Hal doesn't seem to mind if they go for more treasure instead of the backpack. With Hal still thirsty, he tries to swallow his saliva. Dot they doesn't know what to do: help Hal or go for the treasure. Mrs. C comes and wonders if they are ready to find the next cache. Dot decides to go retrieve the backpack, with the juice still inside. They take off and run towards it, only to see it about to go into a sewer, but gets stopped by a tree branch in the water from the longneck of the dinosaur. Mrs. C reminds the kids to be careful and watch their step. Hal pants, and loses his hat, though Scratch saves it. Hal, panting heavily, go to it, though Mrs. C, not breathing near as hard, goes for it, leaving Scratch with Hal, who says he wouldn't have made it. Mrs. C wonders if the water going to the sewer is clean, while Dot and Hal cheers Mrs. C on. Mrs. C with one hand hanging to a branch, goes for the backpack with another hand. After a big of struggle, she grabs the backpack, and hands it back to Hal, who thanks her and though it was cool. Mrs. C said it wasn't a big deal. Hal and Dot share the juice. Scratch gives Hal the hat back, though with a little moss on it. Hal thinks Mrs. C should have it, but finally agrees after knowing that Hal has a big head for his age. Dot though she looked great, like a fearless adventurer, of which Mom agrees on. Dot, Hal, Scratch, and Mrs. C take a selfie, of which gets placed on Dot's shelf, as a piece of treasure for the museum, and Scratch couldn't agree more. At the end, Dot tells that they will go geocaching again soon, as Mrs. C is really getting into it. Dot moves the camera to show Mom holding cookies takes from an oven of "doom". Not realizing she was on camera, waves, and Dot laughs. Dot says she didn't need more treasure, with Mom, Dad, Hal, and Scratch being the best treasures in the whole world. Dot then signs off the computer, ending the episode. Allusions *Hal wears an outfit similar to the character, Indiana Jones. He also calls himself, "Indiana Hal". He is also afraid of moss, similar to Indiana being afraid of snakes. **Mrs. C calls herself "Indiana Mom" at the end of the episode as well. *The clue by the river is similar the phrase "Sticks and stone may break my bones". Trivia *Based off the sequence where they start finding treasure, the Comet's house is located in a cul-de-sac, otherwise known as a dead end street, with a place to turn around for larger vehicles. *Mrs. C is revealed to be an expert rock skipper in grade school. *Hal is revealed to have a rather large head for his age. *Dad is mentioned at the end, but doesn't show up in the episode. Dad also shows up in the credits as well. Gallery Dot Mrs C and Indiana Hal.JPG B3062D6C-F04F-4766-874D-0FB32D20EDFF.jpeg B395BF84-DE81-48C8-90F5-82DCF943FE90.jpeg 071CC82B-8413-4EF6-98F2-31AE2FDD61C3.jpeg E0CFCD25-1F70-4C57-8371-954F383A42D3.png 54DCDFED-3092-4513-A499-88FECA19FCD7.jpeg BDE5C360-7D6F-4B49-8F29-2B761F798ADC.jpeg DB3A9BDD-16DD-4304-B01D-1EB18958DAB0.jpeg E9906B99-A8C4-4CDC-8B7C-F5E6B4B085D4.png 6A836D0B-75C3-40CA-BC23-41883F48C4E2.jpeg A3A8F896-19D1-41E6-9085-9BB9081215CB.jpeg E07FDC2A-F2AC-4606-9306-067724ABAE8E.jpeg 44684A41-DD92-44D4-8B4A-15D4F0D6B274.jpeg 6900C2CB-23F6-418F-8532-46B9CBCC1569.jpeg 9D14C6CA-0AB3-4EE3-BE96-349553F9D3D2.jpeg 43144D36-E11D-4ABD-9627-6D8BB190F8AA.jpeg 39040F1C-0D3F-47AD-8D6A-6A548EC9A232.jpeg CA941922-D4D4-4DA2-873C-2A598CEED31D.jpeg 6A8625EC-0431-4691-A290-47FDB614F273.jpeg BA363561-8BDC-422F-93E5-9463703A84DE.jpeg B0DEAB28-395A-4959-9831-B76430D24E44.jpeg 7B9E3DF6-B799-4995-ABC7-1B7A5B4452AD.jpeg 8C86434C-D085-44B8-8311-4BDBB702AFEE.jpeg 5DC5AD16-3ECE-4CE2-9FA0-35C1175A5880.jpeg 077553B7-1F18-43D2-A405-60295F700778.jpeg DC65BA5C-1DE4-49FC-BE36-2DEF868969CA.jpeg 3A4CB2AE-279F-42E3-BBFF-18C0B7AAF71F.jpeg 184629F0-73C0-44B4-8170-E2A5DFA2995A.jpeg 703C58E6-AFDD-4EC9-9F9F-41EDA6EE3DBB.JPG B8B48D07-25B4-4270-84AC-8E0AA715893E.JPG 327A78A2-256F-4D4D-8CFA-E1A572143538.png Voices *Lilly Bartlam as Dot Comet *Isaiah Slater as Hal *Denise Oliver as Mom *Terry McGurrin as Scratch Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episode images